A vehicle is an apparatus that moves in a direction desired by a user riding therein. A representative example of a vehicle may be an automobile.
In some implementations, a variety of sensors and electronic devices have been mounted in vehicles for the convenience of a user who uses the vehicle. In particular, for user driving convenience, various apparatuses are being developed.
In some implementations, parking, driving, and selecting a roadway may be a challenge for a trailer truck or a vehicle with a trailer attached thereto.
In addition, when an additional device is attached to a vehicle, there may be a problem that an Around View Monitor (AVM) camera readily attached to the vehicle cannot be used for parking and driving.